Give Me More
by Vegito Princess
Summary: Vegeta/Bulma one shot. 3 years.


Give Me More

 _ **A/N: I was listening to this song and it just reminded me of Vegeta. I was inspired. Don't worry, the next chapter of At Long Last is coming soon. I just had to get this bunny out. The song is If I Had A Heart by Fever Ray. I'd suggest giving it a listen.**_

 _ **CP**_

" _This will never end cause I want more._

 _More, give me more; give me more..." - Fever Ray_

He was punishing himself for his weakness. His body stinging with exhaustion, but he would not quit. More gravity, more power, more pushups. He'd do them upside down on his hands if he had to. He would not be distracted anymore. Yet, he could not deny the yearning need for the blue-haired vixen sent to torment him. When she screamed at him, he shivered. He would take all of the verbal sparring gladly just to see her eyes light up.

Vegeta had come so close to having her, she wouldn't have resisted. The way her eyes glazed over in lust as he flexed the muscles on his arms as he had her pinned to the wall. She was strong willed, just like a Sayian woman, and how he wanted her to be his. Her scent did things to his senses, drove him insane every waking moment. He had to have more, always more. What he wouldn't give to be able to break the bonds of his pride and just give in.

The androids, Kakarot, these things were what his warrior blood craved; yet the mating dance had already begun. He'd started it unconsciously, like flexing a muscle, blinking an eye. It started the day she'd thrown a pan at him, screeched so loud that it made his ears ache. He grabbed the pan out of mid air, slammed it on the counter and growled low at her in warning. How she inflamed him. She couldn't cook, burning everything she touched. For such a smart woman, the irony was not lost on him.

That day, that single day, he couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. Vegeta stood there in the Briefs kitchen and cooked. It seemed to shock everyone that he knew how, yet his mother had dragged him into the palace kitchen and said that no son of hers wouldn't know how to fend for himself. He just didn't like broadcasting it. When she accepted his meal, it was too late. Bulma didn't know, she wasn't a Sayian and the thoughts tormented him.

A blast caught him in the side, breaking his thoughts, the program ceasing. He took a knee, wiping sweat from his brow. "Again!"

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Night fell before he exited the chamber. He growled that he had to quit, but nourishment and a cool shower were in order. The machine was overheated and the safety's engaged shutting down the room. Vegeta hated that she installed those measures but her voice echoed in his mind, " _I did that because you've already demolished the room once, nearly killing yourself. How else will you know when to quit?"_

She also didn't know that by doing that, she had started part two. A female could intervene with a males routine if he was putting himself in danger. A male needed to be in top shape to produce young. He was sure this wasn't the Woman's intention, but a purring growl escaped him beyond his control. In truth, when he noticed the bond starting to form he tried looking for another female thinking maybe it was just because he and the woman had been in the same proximity for so long; but the results had shown him otherwise. Yes, there were some strong-willed women out there; however, none of them stood their ground like Bulma. They all ran in fear, disappointment flooding his system.

From then, he resolved, she would be his Woman. No other would do. No other was worthy of the Prince of all Sayians.

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

"Woman!" He growled as he found the kitchens bare. He was hungry and apparently the blonde woman had not picked up food.

"Not now, Vegeta!" Bulma shouted from under one of her many inventions. "I'm busy."

"That airhead you call your mother has not shopped." He grumped. "There is no food."

"Oh!" He watched her roll out from under the machine. "Mom and dad went to a business conference. They'll be gone for a while. I'll order you some take-out."

"She didn't even think to stock it before she left?"

"There was no point if she wasn't going to be here to cook."

"Fool." Vegeta snarled. "I could've cooked."

"She doesn't know you can. I never told her and she knows I can't cook. I told her I'd just order in."

He blinked. She didn't tell the blonde that he could cook? Was it a secret she wanted for herself?

"I figured you wouldn't want her to bother you with helping out. She loves to corner dad in the kitchen to make cookies. If she knew you could cook, you'd never leave the kitchen." Bulma offered in explanation.

This intrigued and bothered him at the same time. As he turned to ask another question, she was already on the phone ordering a sizable meal for the both of them, but mostly for him. Vegeta watched as she animatedly ordered, using her status to gain a quick delivery time. He listened to her as she ordered his favorites. She knew just how he liked his meats, how he preferred his vegetables, what dishes he liked cheese on or extra herbs. When she hung up he was right on her, the phone dropped to the floor with a loud clatter, her body pressed against the surface of the desk.

"Vegeta, woah..." Her hands braced on his chest felt like brands, he couldn't take it anymore. This aching need couldn't be repressed.

"I ..." He groaned as he lowered his head to her chest, inhaling her scent. "I must have you..."

"Vegeta." His name through her lips waged war on his control.

"I, Vegeta, the last of royal blood give myself to you. I wish for you to take from me all I have. My body, my blood, my honor." He looked up at her, his eyes filled with hunger. "Will you mate me, Bulma?"

XXXXxxxx

Her eyes widened, his words swirling around in her head as he looked at her. Vegeta had been dropping subtle hints but she wasn't completely sure. After all, he wasn't human. Yet here, now, she was certain and she undoubtedly knew what she wanted. "Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

" _If I had a heart I could love you,_

 _If I had a voice I would sing..._

 _After the night when I wake up_

 _I'll see what tomorrow brings._ _"_

She became round with his cub, he could see it even from here. He didn't know how to be a father. Couldn't even fathom to try. So space beckoned him. She was his mate, she would understand. Even though he couldn't understand why, she stood by him. He needed to become super Sayian. Needed to be able to protect his family.

 _Family_. He didn't understand this concept, he'd never been a part of anything good in his life. Yet the thought of a son or daughter thrilled him even though he'd never show it. Once the android threat was gone, maybe he could settle in hoping it would never end, because he somehow wanted more.

" _This will never end cause I want more,_

 _More, give me more; give me more..."_


End file.
